It is known to secure cables inside cabinets or racks by various methods. Brackets holding cabling are mounted to the rear fixed rail of 4-post racks or the moveable vertical rail (i.e., equipment rail) of a cabinet. The brackets are typically used for improved management of fiber cabling and to secure the weight of the cables.
Unfortunately, the rear movable vertical rails or equipment rails in a cabinet are positioned at various locations in the cabinet. The rear fixed vertical rails of a 4-post rack can have multiple depths. Since the rear mounting rails in 4-post rack or cabinet are so variable, it may not be possible to secure the cable brackets in a position that is conducive for optimal cable management or to support the cable weight to reduce stress on the fibers.
Cable management plates are known to support fibers along the rear of the enclosure. However, if multiple 1 RU enclosures are stacked on top of each other, the size and surface area of the cable management plate can make it difficult to reach into the rear of an enclosure to access cassettes or cabling.
Additionally, cable transitions secured to enclosures may induce undesirable forces across the rear of the enclosure that may deflect the enclosure downward, may use up critical space at the rear of the enclosure in high density applications, and can make it difficult to route a rigid cable within the limited space behind an enclosure.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a solution that enables clips or brackets to be mounted at any location inside cabinets or a 4-post rack for cable management.